


Relieving Stress

by K1nerd2



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Kissing, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1nerd2/pseuds/K1nerd2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of stress at work and lack of physical touch, Rhett and Link decide to finally unwind after work one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relieving Stress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JacularMetteld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/gifts).



It had been a fun night out. Rhett and Link had decided to go a nearby bar after work to unwind for a while before heading home. The bar was in short distance of the studio so the two decided it would make most sense to just walk to the bar and back to the studio parking lot once they were done. 

As the drinks flowed into the night, both men began aggressively flirting with each other. Due to recent stresses at work and separate obligations after normal work hours, it had been a couple weeks since the two had been able to properly flirt with each other or do anything physical aside from a quick kiss here or there.

Rhett was typically able to control himself from being too forward with Link in public, he had been raised to not show a lot of public displays of affection. But after the few drinks Link decided it would be a good idea to play the Pussycat Doll’s song “Don’t cha” on the digital jukebox and dance along. Rhett just rolled his eyes at Link at first, but once the song got to the chorus Link’s dance moves became more seductive as he wiggled ass and licked his lips at Rhett.

The realization of weeks of his sexual deprivation finally caught up to him as Rhett abruptly jumped from his seat, paid his and Link’s tab and roughly grabbed the smaller man’s arm leading him out of the bar.

“Ow! Hey! What did I do?!” Link struggled to keep his balance as Rhett pulled him through the exit, but offered no other resistance to the larger man’s actions. Oblivious to Rhett’s spike in sexual need, Link was confused and worried that he had pissed off Rhett somehow, but didn’t understand what he had done to cause the man to drag him out of the bar so abruptly.

Rhett only responded by swinging the smaller man against the side of the building and pressing up against him, crashing his lips into Links. He wanted to taste him now, touch him everywhere. In his mind, Rhett again saw Link seductively licking his lips while he was dancing in the bar. Rhett moaned from the thought, deciding that he wanted Link’s lips around his cock. He wanted to abuse those taunting lips and mouth.

Link felt Rhett’s growing bulge against his thigh. “Should we head home Rhett?” Link asked, now understanding the man’s sudden change in composure at the bar.

“Yeah… let’s get to the car” Rhett wasn’t going to wait until they got home, he wanted Link now. He’d waited long enough these past few weeks.

Once they got to their vehicle, Rhett took note that there were no other cars in the lot. Rhett climbed into the driver seat.

“Don’t buckle your seatbelt yet” Rhett said as Link climbed into the passenger seat.

“Why?” Link asked as he closed the car door and turned to face Rhett, who was already turned to face Link.

Rhett leaned forward, grabbing the tuft of hair on the back of Link’s head causing the brunette to tilt his head back and inhale sharply.

“Oh gosh Rhett”

Rhett began to bite and suck at Link’s exposed neck, greedily, and increasing fervor with each bite. Link let out a low moan, not caring if Rhett left a few marks, this felt way too good. Rhett moved his way back to Link’s lips, kissing him hard. Link eagerly kissed him back, parting his lips with his tongue, his heart racing. He was loving the aggression coming from Rhett, increasing his own lust. 

Remembering they were in a parked vehicle, in a parking lot, Link tried to slow down a little, suggesting again that they should head home. 

“I don’t want to wait until we get home” Rhett nipped again at Link’s neck, harder, causing him to shudder and succumb deeper into his own growing need.

“Oh god Rhett, anything you want” Link didn’t particularly want to fool around in a car, in a parking lot, even though it was dark outside. But his cock settled the internal argument for him. He didn’t care now, he just wanted pleasure, to be used.

Link, in his growing lust-filled haze, did not notice Rhett undoing his own zipper and placing his left hand on the driver seat lever, anticipating...

“I wanna fuck your beautiful mouth Link” Rhett whispered heavily into the brunette’s ear, his right hand still grasping the back of Link’s head. The smaller man shuttered with pleasure at the thought. “Do you wanna be faced fucked Link?” Rhett asked, biting his neck again, both men knowing it was not a request.

Link moaned, becoming more painfully aware of his arousal and need to feel used. “Yes” he barely got out.

The smaller man yelped in surprise as Rhett simultaneously pulled his seat lever up and pulled Link’s head down to his hard cock in one smoothly orchestrated motion. Link obediently opened his mouth around Rhett’s cock, moaning with pleasure from the fullness and taste of Rhett’s member on his tongue. 

Rhett wasted no time as he began to thrust upward into Link’s mouth, he loved the view and angle the reclined seat was giving him to fuck the brunette’s mouth. Link’s dark hair cascaded down the side of his face. Rhett gently brushed the brunette’s hair to the side. Link’s eyes were and filled with need behind his dark rimmed glasses.

The thrusts were shallow at first, but quickly went deeper and deeper into Link’s mouth making Rhett’s heart race, craving more. Link began to place his right hand, that was not pinned between himself and the seat, on the base of Rhett’s cock to keep himself from gagging from Rhett’s increasing demand, but Rhett grabbed his hand and held it down to the side. “Nah-uh” he hissed “you’re gonna take all of it” and held his right hand firm on the back of Link’s head, pushing him down farther so the brunette could not pull back.

Link tried to concentrate on relaxing his throat, but the thrusts were becoming too fast and deep. His head was spinning from lust, alcohol and now lack of oxygen. Rhett pushed his cock deep into the smaller man’s throat and held him there. Link instinctively arched his back up in when a painful shock of heat ripped through his nerve endings as he gagged violently around the intrusion. Tears welled up in the brunette’s hooded eyes, trying to control his gag reflexes as Rhett continued to hold his head still and hand at his side.

Despite the discomfort, he loved this, loved feeling used by Rhett in this way, loved that he was being used to satisfy the larger man’s need. He didn’t care that he was gagging, he craved his affirmation. Rhett pulled back, relief flooded Link as he gasped for air and attempted to collect himself, but it was short lived as Rhett entered Link’s mouth again, quickly regaining speed and depth. His cock easily slid past Link’s swollen lips as saliva coated his cock with every thrust. 

“Oh fuck, yeah Link… you’re doing so well” Rhett smiled wickedly, feeling Link’s throat muscles clench while gagging on his cock as he thrust and held onto the smaller man. Link tried again desperately to calm himself and relax his throat, but the awkward angle at which he was being held made it so much harder to breathe and remain calm. Link squirmed under Rhett’s hand and clawed at Rhett’s leg with his restrained hand, unconsciously pleading to be released. 

Links gasped for air again once Rhett pulled his cock back from his throat, finally able fully catch his breath. Link thanked Rhett’s generosity by sucking on his cock like a peppermint stick. Link flattened his tongue against the underside of Rhett’s cock and moved it side to side while sucking hungrily. Rhett’s hand, still entangled in the brunette’s hair, guided him up and down his shaft, slower than before. Link moved with Rhett’s hand, up and down, swirling his tongue around his cock. Pulling back when he reached the tip to create a “pop” sound. 

“Oh fuck Link, that feels so good… I… I’m gonna come soon” Rhett moaned as he once again brushed the fallen hair on Links face to the side, finally letting go of Link’s restrained wrist. Link moaned at the endearment, loving the praise and the taste of the pre come dripping from Rhett. 

With his right arm once again free, Link began to rub the painfully hard arousal in the front of his jeans. He could feel the wetness of his pre come coming through the fabric. Link wanted so badly to take out his own cock and start stroking it.

“Please Rhett, let me take mine out… it aches to bad” Link pleaded between sucks and licks.

“Soon, I’m so… fuuuuck…. I’m almost there” Rhett growled as he felt his building climax. Rhett’s grip in Link’s hair tightened, causing the smaller man to wince in pain, as he held Link down for a few final thrusts. With a loud groan Rhett poured deep into Link’s throat, causing the smaller man to instinctively try to pull away.

“Be good and swallow it all now” Rhett warned as he held Link still. Link obeyed, swallowing around Rhett’s cock and sucking the last few drops out. Link moaned from the taste of the salty, thick come he had just received. Proud of himself for not spilling any of it. Rhett released his grip from Link’s head as he came down from his climax, allowing the smaller man to sit back into his seat.

Link whimpered at Rhett with pleading eyes. He wanted to come too, oh god he needed to come.

“Please Rhett” Link panted 

Rhett smiled at the desperation on Link’s face and nodded as he adjusted his seat back to the upright position. “OK”.

Link quickly undid his jeans and slid them down his hips to reveal his hard cocky, needy and dripping with pre come. Link silently cursed himself for how close he already was from being used by Rhett. 

“Here, let me help” Rhett reached over with his left hand, grasping at the base and slowly, but firmly began to stroke Link. Rhett placed his right hand back on Link’s head, gentler this time, and kissed him firmly.

“Oh, gosh” Link moaned as he began to melt into Rhett’s large hands. Shakily, Link grasped Rhett’s shoulder with his left hand, encouraging Rhett to be more aggressive and gently massaging his own sack in his right hand as Rhett continued to stroke him. Rhett slid his thumb over the small opening, smearing Link’s pre come over the smaller man’s arousal making him slick. Link met Rhett’s strokes with his hips, thrusting into the larger man’s hand.

Everything felt so good, Link thought for a moment that he was going to pass out from the sensations, but willed himself to keep it together. It had felt like an eternity since the two had done anything like this, he was embarrassed with how overwhelming it felt.

“Rhett, I’m gonna come soon” Link breathed into Rhett’s lips “Please, for the love of god, don’t stop”

Rhett kissed Link harder, forcing his tongue into the brunette’s mouth, swirling it around the other tongue. He pumped Link’s cock in faster, shorter strokes as Link raised his hips in growing anticipation for his long awaited release.

“Oh, oh god Rhett!” Link cried out as his orgasm came crashing down on him. Link’s body tensed and pulsed as the final waves of come poured out of him onto his shirt, he didn’t care about the shirt, all that mattered was this wonderful feeling of release.

Rhett let go of Link and kissed him once more as the last drops came out. Both sat in the car, dazed, breathing heavily, and smiling.

“Wow, um… that was… fun” Link panted, catching his breath.

“Yeah”

“Should um, we head home now? I think I need a shower” Link grinned as he looked at his shirt, covered in come and sweat.

“Yeah, let’s go home and…” Rhett gulped, “shower…” Apparently it had been too long, because the thought now of Link showering stirred in his pants again... “I can help you if you, if you want…”

Link looked over incredulously, “Nah, I think I’ll be fine” sticking his tongue out at Rhett “I can bathe by myself”

“Oh, okay” We’ll just see about that… Rhett thought to himself, beginning to plan out his moves once they got back to the house, as he turned on the car and started heading home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This is my first time ever writing anything like this, and I am really nervous about it, so I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> And special thanks to JacularMetteld for encouraging me over and over again to give this a try.


End file.
